


Abort (They're hot)

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carver Hawke Positivity Week, Celebrity!Cullen, Fangirling tall man, M/M, Manager!Dorian, Multi, Supermodel!Carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: A 6’3” man could fangirl like anyone else.





	Abort (They're hot)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carver Hawke Week on Tumblr. I wanted to write one of my favorite OT3 Carver/Dorian/Cullen, and Day 7 was Alternative Universe, which I’m kinda a master of, if I can say so myself. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

Carver was a little frantic. He had a photo shoot today, which he liked. Who wouldn’t enjoy being pampered, fed and having all the attention on themselves for a full day, after all? The makeup artist kept looking at him with stars in his eyes, or so Bethany kept telling him with a giggle. She was his manager and was the one responsible for him becoming this year’s hottest celebrity.

The reason he was a bit reckless about today’s photo shoot was because of who he was shooting with, someone he had been looking up to for a long time now, actor and top model Cullen Rutherford. The man who he fantasized about still to this day.

Even if he was in the industry for a few years now, it kept being overwhelming to meet celebrities in real life. He would get excited and stutter or become red like a tomato and stare without knowing what to say. A 6’3” man could fangirl like anyone else.

He kept fidgeting on his makeup chair, to Bethany’s annoyance. She was answering emails beside him, her fingers tapping away faster than his ever could.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure,” she was telling him, to which Carver groaned.

“What if I fuck it up, Beth? What if I don’t do well today and he never wants to work with me again?”

“You’re just as talented as him, stop worrying, and stop moving, by the Maker.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He fidgeted with his cell phone, replying to his fans on Instagram.

When Cullen stepped in the room, his mouth went a bit slack, and he probably stared a bit too much in the mirror when he installed himself beside him. The man was even more handsome in real life, even with his hair a mess of curls and his eyes still blurry with sleep.

Then Cullen turned to him and said, “I know you.”

Carver almost squeaked. “You do?”

“Of course, you’re Carver Hawke. I’ve seen your work before.”

“Oh. Thank you. I’ve seen yours too.” This was an euphemism. Carver had watched all of his movies and his TV cameos, even his cringe-worthy roles he’d done at the debut of his career.

“Who hasn’t?” Another man said, his manager if he remembered correctly. The man was beautiful as well, with a sharp jawline and stormy eyes that quickly glanced his way. According to the media, they were also in a relationship together. He placed a coffee in front of Cullen, taping on his phone. Carver tried not to stare too hard at the duo while his hairstylist was working her magic, not sure who he was most attracted to and wondering why the manager wasn’t a model himself.

Bethany came over and introduced herself. Carver learnt the manager’s name was Dorian, because he was too stupid to ask for it himself. Bless Beth for noticing his _abort-they’re-hot_  mode. Fortunately, they were modelling for a clothing line that day, not underwear, otherwise it would’ve made things even more awkward.

Once he stood in front of the camera to do his solo shots, however, he fell into a professional mindset and _worked_. His body knew what to do to appeal and enhance the clothes in the best way. He wasn’t aware he was watched by more than the crew when he blinked the lights away and saw that Dorian and Cullen were beside the photographer, observing him at work with keen attention. His neck grew hot, but luckily he was done for the moment.

“You’re so natural at this,” Dorian commented as he returned for makeup touch-ups. “It was quite a sight.”

“Thanks.” He glanced at him, at his gorgeous face and styled hair and perfect outfit. “So, do you model as well?”

Dorian chuckled. “You’re hot and charming, I like you. Yes, I modelled in the past, but managing Cullen’s career gives me plenty on my plate for the moment.”

Carver watched Cullen work, the lighting framing his features and body in a beautiful way.

“Handsome, isn’t he?” Dorian said beside him, but he was staring at him and not at Cullen. Carver blushed, caught in the act.

“He sure is. Um, is it true that you two are…?”

“I was his manager before we started dating,” Dorian smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners. By the Maker, he wasn’t aware laugh lines could be so attractive, but he doubted anything was displeasing to the eye when it concerned that man. Carver supressed his attraction and focused on his job instead, changing outfit for the next photos.

Working with Cullen was easy instead of odd, their chemistry kicking right off and making the both of them synch for poses the photographer kept complimenting. Having the opportunity to lean against Cullen, to wrap an arm around him and just be close to him was a dream come true, and he had to concentrate not to fall on the floor with hearts in his eyes.

Cullen kept looking at him with those sultry eyes when they faced each other for certain poses, his lips curving in a half-smile, which was why he was beginning to be bolder, his hands lingering as he towered over him, forcing Cullen to crane his neck to keep eye contact. His cologne was intoxicating, Carver just wanted to lean a bit more and smell it from the inviting curve of his neck.

At one point Cullen slid his hands down his back to settle at his hips, his thumbs tugging on the front of his shirt so it stretched across his chest, but Carver was pretty sure his other fingers didn’t have to slide underneath the back of his shirt and stroke the skin there, not that he was about to complain.

“Alright, we have enough pictures,” the photographer claimed too soon, and Carver blinked, realizing how close Cullen and him were.

“Wait, wait,” Dorian said, and before either could say anything, he had slipped between them, wrapping his arms around Cullen’s waist. “Can you take a few pictures of us together?”

“Uh, sure.”

“For memories. Is this okay with you, Carver?” Dorian flashed him a dazzling grin, his mustache curling up. This was unfair.

“No problem, have the set.” He took a step back to let them have the space, but Cullen stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

“He meant taking pictures with the both of us,” he added with a small smile of his own.

Carver’s heart stuttered, warmth flooding his chest. He returned to them, gently settling against Dorian’s back.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/).


End file.
